


your name is a wave washing over me

by HazardLights



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chelsea FC, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden Hazard is wearing training shirt number 28 and Cesar Azpilicueta is blushing. You figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name is a wave washing over me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

It took Eden two weeks to learn how to pronounce Cesar Azpilicueta’s name. In fact by the time he got around to pronouncing it correctly, everyone else on the team had given up and taken to calling him “Dave”. Not being one to admit defeat, Eden remained the only person to call him by his full and proper name.

“Cesar Azpilicueta,” Eden said, throwing his sportsbag down next to where the other boy was sitting.

“Eden Hazard,” Cesar said with a chuckle, clearly amused that after a month they were still using each other’s full names. The truth was, by that point, Eden liked saying it. He liked the sound of it, the feel of it leaving his tongue.

“Good training session,” Eden said, patting the Spaniard on the shoulder, “I like having you behind me,” he added cheekily, watching Cesar blush from the suggestive phrase.

“Thanks,” Cesar said, stuttering a little. The boy was avoiding Eden’s gaze by focusing his full attention on tying up his shoe laces, “I’m not naturally a lefty but I’m happy to help out,”

“Happy to help out,” Eden repeated with a mischievous chuckle, “I’ll remember that,” Eden said with a wink as Cesar looked up with a shy smile.

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard,” Cesar replied with a smile, “what do you need?”

Eden was standing in the shower and Cesar was trying very hard not to let his eyes wander. “My shoulders are a bit stiff,” replied the Belgian, rolling them around and grimacing to add emphasis, “can you help me wash my back?” Without even waiting for a reply, Eden turned around and waited for Cesar to make the next move.

Branislav Ivanovich and Gary Cahill were laughing from the opposite side of the showers. Cesar ignored them and walked up behind Eden, squeezing a handful of lotion from the bottles hanging on the wall. Cesar rubbed his hands together, creating as much soap suds as possible. Really he was trying to eat up time, hoping to compose himself a bit more. Eden must have sensed this, “C’mon,” he said forcefully and Cesar realised that, for a small thing, Eden was really bossy.

Cesar was clumsy. There was no technique to his approach. Really, he was just enjoying the feel of his hands moving over Eden’s glistening wet smooth back. When Cesar applied a little more pressure to Eden’s shoulders, he let out a lewd and drawn out moan. Cesar’s hands stopped moving, fighting the urge to flip the smaller boy around and kiss him into the shower wall.

The moment quickly passed as Eden turned around and said, “Thanks for that bro,”

“No worries, I’m happy to help out,” Cesar managed to choke out, blushing profusely and trying his hardest to get his body under control.

“You certainly are,” Eden remarked with a smirk.

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard, what do you need?”

“My shoulders are still stiff. The physio’s always go easy on me. I don’t know how to tell them that I like it a little rough,” Eden turned around presenting his back to Cesar, “don’t be gentle,” he added with a cheeky chuckle.

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard, what do you need?”

“My feet are a little sore,”

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard, what do you need?”

“It’s my shoulders again,”

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard, what do you need?”

“I dropped my soap, can you pick it up?”

 

“Cesar Azpilicueta, can you help me out?”

“Sure, Eden Hazard, what do you need?”

“A decent fuck.”

That caught Cesar by surprise. “What?” he exclaimed, so startled that he dropped his soap on the shower floor. Eden, not one to be subtle, slowly bent down and picked up Cesar’s soap, displaying his gorgeous plump arse to Cesar.

“You heard me,” Eden said, standing close to Cesar, and dropping the soap into the Spaniard’s hand.

Cesar could only gulp.

 

Cesar had been in Eden’s room before. Hell, he had even been in the boy’s bed before – admittedly, not like this. Not with the tiny Belgian peeling off his Chelsea training kit and letting it pool on the floor around his ankles. Not with Eden pushing him backwards onto the mattress and kneeling on the floor. Not with Eden tugging at his pants and dragging them down until his body was exposed from his abdomen to his knees.

This was a pleasant new situation Cesar had found himself in.

Eden rested his little hands on Cesar’s slightly trembling thighs and sent him a wolfish grin. There was something predatory about Eden’s movements, like the boy was ready to devour, was ready to unravel him until he was a whimpering mess of sensational pleasure.

Cesar could feel Eden’s warm breath, could feel lithe fingers wrapping around the base of his throbbing cock. Cesar watched through squinted eyes as the Belgian encircled the pink tip with soft moist lips. Cesar could only stand watching long enough to see Eden’s cheeks hollow as he sucked Cesar deep down his throat. His head flopped back onto the mattress as hot pulsing surges of pleasure shot through his abdomen. He could only grasp the sheets as Eden’s tongue flicked against his balls.

Eden sucked cock like he played football; he was unpredictable. He would speed up and slow down at seemingly random intervals. Eden would surprise him and add something different, would add teeth or move his lips a certain way, he’d alternate blowing and sucking, he’d twirl and flick his tongue in ways that made Cesar’s head spin. Cesar could only shallowly thrust upwards, being inexplicably sucked into Eden’s mouth.

Eden pulled his mouth off Cesar’s cock with an obscene pop. Moving like a snake, he slid his slick and sweaty chest up Cesar’s, breathing low and rough in the Spaniard’s ear.

“Cesar Azpilicueta,” Eden said with a voice that was husky and wrecked from having his throat fucked raw. “You know, names ending with an ‘ahh’ sound are better to _scream_ out during sex. Lucky for me, both your names end in ‘ahh’,”

Growling, Cesar flipped the smaller boy over, “Now you’ve done it,” he said, kicking off his pants from his ankles and straddling the naked boy, “now you’re going to get it,” his eyes were dark and dangerous.

Eden looked up at Cesar with smug admiration and barely concealed excitement, “Give it to me then,” he said, matter-of-factly, the words slowly dragged from his dry throat.

“Lube, condom,” Cesar ordered, holding out his hand.

“You’ve done this before, you naughty boy,” Eden said, with a taunting smirk. However, he followed Cesar’s instructions, doing his best to reach backwards into his drawers while being pinned to the bed.

Cesar practically snatched the items from Eden, ripping the top of the condom packet off with his teeth, while simultaneously flicking open the tube with his spare thumb. Shuffling backwards, Cesar knelt between Eden’s legs and squeezed the lube straight onto the boy’s entrance. With new found confidence, Cesar slicked his own cock up and gave himself a few rough tugs while he was at it.

 _“Get on with it,”_ Eden hissed, pupils dilated and cheeks red, sweat dripping from his temple.

Cesar moved quick, manhandling Eden and flipping him so the smaller boy was on all fours. With a hand low on Eden’s back, Cesar pushed down and watched the boy’s body curve to lift that pert arse up higher. Cesar pulled at Eden’s arse cheeks, spreading them wide apart so he could get a good look at Eden’s hole, “so hot,” Cesar said, sticking his thumb inside to spread the lube and stretch Eden out.

 _“Hnngg!”_ was the sound that Eden moaned out, face pressed between the pillows. He was bucking upwards, clearly seeking more than just Cesar’s fingers. The Spaniard eventually took pity on the boy, putting his hands on Eden’s hips, Cesar thrusted inside. He moved slowly at first, testing the waters and listening to Eden’s reactions. He listened out for the boy’s breathless moans and whines.

“You like that?” Cesar asked, slowly increasing his pace as he felt is control and discipline slip with the pleasure of it all.

“Yeah – _oh shit_ – yeah,” Eden was groaning deep from his throat and rambling in French. Cesar could recognise a few swears and demands to move faster. Cesar took everything he could take and gave everything he could give, pushing his body to its physical limits.

Cesar ran his hands up Eden’s sweaty back, tugging on the boy’s shoulders and pulling the smaller boy back harder onto his dick. Cesar was rough and forceful, adhering to Eden’s requests of _“more”_ and _“harder”_. Cesar felt ravenous with desire. No one made him lose his cool quite like Eden. It made sense that sex with the Belgian would make him lose his mind.

Cesar came first; pulling out of Eden, ripping off his condom and releasing himself all over the other boy’s lower abdomen, “fu– _fuck_ , yeahh,” was all he could repeat, over and over, while he squeezed out every last drop from his cock.

Eden’s hand was moving so fast on his own cock that it was almost a blur. Cesar stuck two fingers inside the boy, playing with the delicious bundle of nerves that made Eden writhe and twitch towards his own explosive orgasm.

Dazed and breathless, Eden practically purred and curved himself into a ball and fell straight asleep with a massive yawn. Cesar smiled and curved his own body around him, softly kissing Eden’s naked shoulder.

In the morning, Cesar awoke to a freshly dressed Eden Hazard with hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Cesar was about to greet him until he saw the number on Eden’s training shirt. 28.

“You wanker,” Cesar said with a chuckle, “everyone’s going to think we fucked,”

Eden crawled up the bed and pecked Cesar quickly on the lips, “see you at training, lover.” With that, the Belgian cackled with laughter and scampered off out of the room.

Cesar resigned himself to the fact that he would have to squeeze into Eden’s number 10 training shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Title from: Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko


End file.
